Golden of Hair and the Spirit of Snow
by yorushihe
Summary: Spirit unbound and free, Glorfindel finds a companion with whom to share his time while in the Gardens of Valinor, sharing his healing and life while she thawed that frozen heart of hers.
1. The Golden of Hair

Right… I've may have become slightly addicted to Tolkien's books… maybe… a little. So here's one idea that been dancing around my head for weeks…

**The Golden of Hair and the Spirit of Snow.**

Glorfindel of Gondolin took a deep breath. Facing off a Balrog of Morgoth so his companions could escape might have been grand, but it also seemed like a great way to gain a pass into the Halls of Mandos – Not that he fancied meeting the Valar so relatively early in his life, but he was a Lord, a high born and an Eldar, so favored by the Valar themselves he'd not be confined with Mandos forever. Going to Valinor after that and listening to the other elves that have sailed after the fall of Lindor sing about him and his deeds was humbling, but it did not compare to what the Valar still had in stock for him.

"With the Third Age Meiron's Power will grow once more, however this time his fall will be permanent and will mark the rise of an unlikely hero as well as the ascension of the lost king of Numenor." Manwe's gravely voice sounded like thunder to Glorfindel. "And you will play a part in what is to come, Valinor's doors will always be open to you, however your time to settle here has not come yet" And the golden Elven Lord understood then.

Being kicked out of Valinor because of a minor part he'd play in Sauron's timely fall was even more humbling than listening to the bards' song about his valiant battle against Morgoth's fiery servant. And of course he'd never, ever tell them he only died because the foul beast pulled him down by his hair… his lush, long golden hair.

The best of Ellyn had his vanity as well.

"Go to Rivendell, house and lair of Elrond Half-Elven and become Glorfindel of Rivendell" He heard the Valar speak and nodded, he met Elrond and liked him well enough to accept becoming a ward in his house; he'd retain his title as Lord of the House of the Golden Flower and have a sit in Elrond's White council.

"Must I go now?" The Golden of Hair asked. The Valar shook their head.

"You have endured much, son of Gondolin, take time in the Gardens, heal and regain your strength, in a thousand years you shall leave"

And so Glorfindel spent a millennium in Valinor, healing and regaining his strength that would be much needed in Arda when the time came.

..

He was dreaming, consciousness streaming through the universe as stars streaked by him lending their light and warmth. His body laid resting in Irmo's realm, so he felt safe to explore the universe with his Fea. To his delight, his light was keen to the stars around him and burnt just as brightly.

He gravitated around stars and visited planets never seen from Arda before, he touched every sun and every moon his spectral fingers could reach and felt himself spreading the happiness radiating from his very fea, sharing this feeling of joy and warmth with anyone who'd have it. It was like a song resonating all around the cosmos and it was such a beautiful melody that the Golden of Hair felt as if he'd burst from it. This has got to be the best dream he ever had in his very long life.

It was when he felt the first rays of his own sun touch his resting body that his merrymaking around Eru's garden came to a halt. The shock of being stuck between a dream and the waking world was peculiar but not unpleasant, he had Irmo's blessing to do with his dreams as he wanted, and right now he didn't want the dream to end.

Having been halted by the slight shock of feeling his body while his soul wasn't in it, Glorfindel took the time to appreciate the world he stopped in. It was something he never seen before, glorious and alive, untarnished, pure. Snow drifted lazily toward the cobbled pavement while warm lights flickered on top of poles. The houses were made of clay bricks and wood, but in a style he couldn't recognize. The houses were aligned with the street – he willed his fea to follow this street, for he could hear sound of laugher and playfulness.

It was obviously the small town main square. There were stalls settled by the corners where various vendors offered their wares in bright colors. Having no nose with which he could smell, he couldn't fully absorb the variety of smells coming from the offered foods and drinks. Children pooled around these vendors who happily gave them what they wanted while the parents watched with smiles on their faces.

In the center was a small stage where a band of bards played a giddy tune to the delight of many who danced to it around a large bonfire, built to ward off the chilly air. Flags of all colors and material adorned the light poles, people wearing all sorts of strange outfits mingled about, and the feelings of peace, calm and elation reached Glorfindel and caused a smile to bloom on his figural face.

But it was the figure in white entertaining a group of people who ultimately called to his attention. Had he not known better, he'd have taken her as an Elleth, so ethereal was her beauty. Hair the color of mythril, it would be enough to make Celebrimbor jealous of its purity. Face fair and young, with laugh lines around her eyes and a smile stretching rosy lips. The nose was proud, upturning slightly and lightly freckled. The light he could feel emanating from this woman compared to a Maiar – it was powerful and enchanting, so much he couldn't help himself but bask in it, allowing his own massive golden presence to wrap around her.

Eyes the impressive color of a stormy sea rose in a startle. She could feel him taking her in and Glorfindel found her even more curious.

"Elsa, Elsa, make the bunny again, please!" One child pleaded, distracting the woman, Elsa, who smiled indulgently and raised a dainty hand – to the Golden Haired Lord's amusement, a white, icy shade formed and danced to life following a melody only Elsa could her. An Ice structure brought to life by her small powerful hands. "Look, the bunny is so pretty! Thank you Elsa!" Soon other children were bombarding her with requests after their own icy animals and Elsa indulged each and every one of those.

Curious about the woman, Glorfindel started to listen to the people around them, finding clues about his newest interest.

"It's been a year since that day" A woman commented to another one, both were lounging on a bench outside the bonfire's circle.

Smoothing down her peasant dress, the other woman nodded, eyes crinkling in a smile. "It was princess Anna's idea, our Queen's heart is as pure as the snow she yields so our princess had the winter festival settled up to cheer everyone still sore about last year." There was an amused snigger.

"I think she did good, no one blames her Majesty anymore. But Never mind that we're in the middle of July! With our Queen, 'tis winter every other month of the year" Both giggled.

"Had our princess her way, it would" The other added. Glorfindel only became more amused. So the Ice mistress was also this realm's Queen? Entertaining children with her gift like a parlor trick, only to hear to the little ones sounds of happiness… Were her powers so great she could control the very weather like the Maiar?

Drifting away from the gossiping Edain, Glorfindel found himself surrounding Elsa as the children ran away to play with their icy animal counterparts. She was as lovely as he first perceived, but now with a flush of delight on her face she was even more so.

"I do not know who, or what are you. But I feel no ill intentions so allow me to caution you that should that change, you will feel my wrath" the Queen's eyes became chilly. The storm raged in her eyes in such a way that even in his ethereal form Glorfindel could feel the drop of temperature. There was no way he could communicate with her verbally, however she could apparently feel his light, so he pulsed his power accordingly to his beating heart and smiled when she gasped, then allowed himself to be pulled back into his body.

..

"In your travels through the vast space, you've come across a very interesting world" Irmo's voice woke the Golden of Hair fully from his slumber.

Glorfindel smiled, radiating peace and contentment. "I did, not so much a world but one of its realm's Queen" Irmo smiled back, eyes twinkling merrily.

"That world is special for it houses a vast amount of power not unlike Arda, though that world is also plagued by war and strife, the power of good within its inhabitants allow them to rise higher than any evil – we, the Valar valor their hero's virtues even if we are not the ones Eru trusted that world to. We love Arda since it was the very first world created by our song, but amongst the worlds strewn across the universe, that uncommon little world is one of our favorites" Irmo explained with care on his face. Sat beside Glorfindel, the Elven Lord could see and feel and relish in the calm radiating from the Valar.

"That Queen, she has powers unlike any I've seen before" the Golden of Hair commented after a while.

The owner of the Garden of Healing nodded, before talking. "Her name is Elsa and for so long her dreams were plagued by darkness and fear. She was blessed by a powerful winter spirit and didn't understand her power until she almost took the life of the one she loves the most, her younger sister, Anna. Through Anna's journey to free Elsa from her fears, the Ice Queen found a counterfeit to her freezing touch and that made her much wiser and stronger." With an impish grin, Irmo looked over Glorfindel. "I fear she also found an Eldar Lord who became enamored"

Grinning even giddier, The Golden of Hair laughed freely, the twinkling sound echoing around the garden and spreading warmth along its dwellers whom all stopped to share in the light feelings. "Maybe she did, my Lord, maybe she did"

..

With Irmo's blessing, since it would do no harm to continue to contact the Ice Queen, Glorfindel decided he'd try for the lady's friendship at least while he rested in Valinor. He still had many years to come, but he was unsure of Elsa's life spam. Was she like Edain? Would her power extend her life like Numenoreans of old? Or would she fade away in her mortality, wither and lose her physical beauty as the curse of men claimed her? Would her fea come to Mandos? He knew he didn't have the right to ask for this favor when many Eldar who loved mortals had to part with their loved ones when time claimed them, Valinor was a no Men's land after all.

Pushing the thought of ever having to part with the lady he had yet to properly meet to the back of his mind was hard, but Glorfindel was naught but persistent. Laying down on a nest made of fresh and fragrant leaves in the midst of Irmo's garden, the Elven Lord allowed sleep to claim him, willing his fea to part from its healing flesh case and rise to the stars – looking for that bright explosion of light that was Elsa's world and then her presence.

Finding it again was easy enough, though when he arrived night had already claimed Elsa's realm in the comforting darkness of sleep. Following his favored light, he was led to a castle built over the sea on a coral reef and serving as a first wall of protection to the town on shore. The structure rose from the water right where river met sea and a long bridge connected it to the town. Along the bridge was the port where various ships were settled. His military mind concluded that the positioning of the castle and its walls would effectively stop any attack coming from sea, protect the river from invasion and the town was verily protected by the mountain chain around it.

A favorable place for a kingdom to flourish. The Golden Lord smiled, flowing along the ocean's wind and going through the castle walls as easily as the breeze did. Locating Elsa's chambers, the Golden of Hair hesitated about entering a lady's bower without being invited in. "_Go inside her dreams Eldar Lord, she will be less weary and you will be able to talk without language barriers, for you shall talk fea to fea"_ The Lord of Dreams' voice echoed in Glorfindel's mind.

"_Then I shall"_ was the whispered return, marked by the Elf moving to the ethereal realm and touching Elsa's light only to be sucked in it.

Wavering, Glorfindel compacted his presence into a single flaming ball. His aura still spilled warmth and light around him, but did not measure as much. He could feel Elsa all around him and took comfort in her presence, like a babe in his mother's arms or a lover in another's embrace. It's been long since he was held cradled in love and he enjoyed this chance, finally finding reason why Irmo would allow him to do it, it offered a boost to his healing that the Valar were not able to offer.

Only Elsa's love wasn't for him, for he invaded her dream and it was a good, happy one. Even then he found revelry in the feeling and searched for the source of it. And there she stood. Elsa's dream-self sat atop a hill overlooking her burnished town under the shade of a crop of trees. Approaching slowly so he could watch what she was watching, Glorfindel admired the scene that captivated the Queen.

A little red haired girl playing alongside one who could only be Elsa as a child. The red of hair was giggling and laughing, completely besotted by Elsa's gift as he himself was. "Oh Anna…" Elsa muttered under her breath. The soft words were taken by the winds and brought to the Elven Lord making him smile. The red of hair was Elsa' sister then, and the Ice Queen was seemingly enjoying a fond memory in the realm of Irmo.

Wanting to partake in conversation with the powerful woman, yet not wanting to startle her, Glorfindel pulsed warmly behind her, announcing his presence as gently as he could. He noticed Elsa feeling him and had to suppress a smirk as her power flared to life and froze the ground beneath her feet when she rose to stand up straight and proud.

"You again" She noted with a ring of recognition in her voice. It made his light pulse faster in his giddiness at being remembered by such a lovely creature. "Now you enter my dreams…" He could detect the slight warning, and controlled himself to form a shape of his body by only his light. A faint contour of a man formed by light was all he could do, but he saw how Elsa blanched and stepped back, cautious.

"I am not here to hurt you or yours my Lady, I am simply a curious being enchanted by your beauty and light, attracted to you as I passed through your realm. Please allow us to indulge in conversation while in your dreams, for it is the only way we can do so" His aura flared golden while hers was a brilliant argent. They clashed like the sun and the moon, like moving poetry and song echoing around them in the chimes their fea created as they touched. It was intimate and innocent in its simplicity, yet the cacophony was enough to bring emotion in his being.

Elsa wavered, torn between her own curiosity and fear of the unknown entity. In the end, she could also feel the harmony of their lights meeting and curved her neck in a small, shallow bow from one who is a rightful Queen recognizing another noble born, which he reflected with a smile on his light formed face.

Looking over to the dream version of her realm, Elsa leant against a tree. "What are you?" She started the conversation with the same curiosity he showed Irmo when asking about her. Elation filled him that she was giving a chance and he wasted to time to plop his ethereal self down beside her. He mourned that she wasn't able to stare at him for long, his light was bright enough to be akin a small sun and would blind her with time should she stare at it without the bounds of a flesh body.

Grinning despite all, Glorfindel started to spin his tale. "I am Glorfindel of Gondolin, an Eldar and First Born created by the Valar to share in the Song of Creation, I come from Arda, Middle Earth, a world far away from this one. In my first life, I was chief of the House of the Golden Flower and King Turgon's captain" He spoke, voice entrancing to the young Queen… Elsa leaned in with interest and the Elven Lord smiled at her with utter peace in his shiny golden face.

"Eldar?" Her eyes sparkled. She was a curious little thing after her suspicions were resting and her guard was down. Mayhap she realized this is her dream and he was a guest in it, and had nothing to fear from him by feeling his light.

"Elves in the common tongue, my dear Queen – We are immortals in the way time does not affect us, though we can be killed by grief or a mortal wound" The Golden Lorde revealed, then his smile grew gentler. "The First Born because when the Valar brought life to Arda, the Eldar came first, then came the Edain, the Second Born, the race of Men who were born with the curse of mortality in which they'd never be able to reach the Undying Lands"

"But how come you found your way here in my dreams?" His curious Queen asked. "Were you killed?" Her voice flickered with worry making Glorfindel laugh delightfully glad he met this woman.

Seeing the affronted look growing on her face, the Golden of Hair hastily answered. "I do not laugh out of scorn, my dear Queen, but out of the sheer happiness I am feeling that you worry yourself over me, I see I am growing in your esteem and that makes me very content" His golden light shape bubbled with joy. Elsa calmed down, blinking her eyes at the sheer magnitude dealing with an Elf like Glorfindel was. "To answer your questions, yes, I did die and was brought to the Halls of Mandos, where the soul of the departed Eldar goes after their health fails – In the presence of the Vallar, it was decided I'd be given a second chance for my fate on Arda had yet to be concluded, thus I am to spend a thousand years healing before being allowed to return to Arda. During this time, my spirit can soar through the vast cosmos and that is how I found you"

Elsa blinked. Glorfindel caught her off guard by offering so much about himself. He'd never do it under normal circumstances but he felt he owned the young Queen for the shameless gossip Irmo offered. And it was no sorrow for him to share himself with this brilliant creature, he found, Elsa's presence hummed in that frozen quicksilver quality that made his gold shine all the more brightly.

The Queen offered a small smile. She was young and inexperienced and completely confused as to why an entity such as he has been entranced by her. The Golden Lord yearned to have fingers with which to touch her, though he knew it was completely impossible – his body back in Valinor has no way of reaching for Elsa so far way the same way his fea could.

"I am sorry to hear of your death, Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin, yet it is not every day I get to meet a visiting, disembodied Eldar" The large grin she offered was proof that her words were half in jest. "And if it is only in dreams we can talk, then you are welcome to mine if you wish to part with tales from your land, or about yourself" There, the invitation. Glorfindel grabbed it and cradled it in the space beneath his heart to keep it safe.

"I would like that, my dear Queen, and I would like even more if you part with tales of your own"

It was the start of a very strange friendship.

..

"Elsa's fea is made from the same song that brought the Maiar to us. Should she chose so, she can live an immortal life – however as she is, she is likely to follow her mortal sister's fate." Irmo told a brooding Glorfindel. The joy that usually painted the Lord's face has diminished before the grief that gripped his heart. Lord Irmo's words brought little comfort to the Golden of Hair for he already knew of Elsa's mortal fate.

He watched it happening day after day she dreamed and they conversed… Fifty years was naught but the blink of an eye to an Eldar as old as he was, and those years passed fast and furiously, bringing him much joy and happiness as they went by. "I know of the Ice Queen's fate, my Lord, for she has grown old and weak even if her light still burns strong"

Irmo touched Glorfindel's arm lightly, bringing the Elf Lord out of his revelry. "Hope is not lost, son of Gondolin, for the lady's fea has grown attached to your own as you have grown to hers, you love her and she loves you and she will come to you should you call" The Lord of Dreams revealed, to the Golden of Hair' sudden flutter of hope and fresh breath of air.

"Would Lord Namo allow Elsa entrance in the Halls? She is not from Arda" Glorfindel pointed out, swallowing his hopefulness in lieu of the problems that might arise.

Irmo grinned, pointed to something behind Glorfindel.

"Oh Glorfindel, you silly Eldar" A very familiar voice called, causing the Elven Lord to stumble in is hast to gather the speaker in his arms. Love radiated from them as the sun radiated warmth and Irmo basked in the glory the feeling brought his beloved Garden. He sent a silent thank you to Mandos who helped architect their plans. Glorfindel alone was powerful, Glorfindel with the Ice Queen in his arms was unstoppable.

Yet he had to look away with a secret smile when Glorfindel, now wearing flesh finally gave into temptation and broke his fast with the Lady's lips.

..

A few centuries later and Glorfindel found himself staring at the unmoving face of Cirdan. The Elf has stood strong and proud for some horrible years and the Golden Lord felt proud of his old acquaintance. Cirdan's face then broke into a welcoming smile and his arms opened for an Ellyn hug.

"You have returned from Valinor, Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin – I never thought I would see one of my ships returning to these shores, yet one came back baring the Golden Lord" Glorfindel smiled back.

"I am glad to be back, I missed Arda while in the mercy of Irmo" He motioned with his hand and another figure descended from the ship, enshrouded in the Golden Lord's cloak, Cirdan couldn't see her face but could see the chilly silver light haloing her form. She stood beside Glorfindel and together their combined presence was awe inspiring even to an old veteran such as him. "Meet my lady wife and dear Queen, Elsa of Arendelle, Elsa, this is Cirdan an old friend of mine"

The cloak lowered, allowing the curious Elven Lord to see the face of the one who had Glorfindel in balance. She was a fair creature, beautiful even in the Eldar's presence. Cirdan didn't remember ever seeing her, nor the name of Arendelle from where she came from. "I welcome you to Arda as well, my Lady"

"Thank you, my Lord, it was very nice to meet you" Elsa laced her arm in the crook of Glorfindel's offered elbow, and after bowing to the ship builder, the pair happily started the track that would lead them to Rivendell…

The Elven Lord then Finally understood why he'd never seen Elsa before. She felt like a Maiar.

Cirdan suddenly wished he could see Lord Elrond's face when he saw the woman Glorfindel managed to wed. He would bet with anyone willing that soon, the Lord of Rivendell's family would not be the only one with Half-Maiar blood.

..

And if in a few years a couple of Ring Wraiths found themselves forever frozen in the form of hideous statues of ice adorning the edges of Rivendell property, it was another story altogether.

..

End! x) 


	2. The Spirit of Snow

**The Golden of Hair and the Spirit of Snow.**

_Elsa's POV_

A year, a full year after the horrible event at her coronation ceremony… A whole year filled to the brim with Assuaging and Peace Contracts, plus she had to find a way to win back her people's trust.

So It was one morning in June when things were finally starting to look bright that Anna suddenly blurted out. "Why can't we make a Winter Festival?" The little red haired princess was smiling from ear to ear as she said that "You can make snow, and we can set all sort of stalls and lots of games and music, everyone in Arendelle will be invited and no one will have reason to fear you anymore!" That idea had merit, Elsa thought, since half of her people still feared she would crack and doom them to eternal winter.

"I… think that is a good idea Anna" Elsa told her little sister with a grateful smile on her face.

The princess grinned unrepentantly. "Good, because I've already alerted the servants and we have started preparations, everyone is excited about July's First Winter Festival ever!" She paused in her gushing to look mischievous. "We are going to be the first kingdom to ever have snow during summer, others will be jealous of our magnificent Queen for sure, you may even find marriage propositions!" Elsa blushed, her love life was never something on the forefront of her thoughts, but a few years ago when she wasn't as burdened by her duties, she dreamed of a significant other that would hold no fear or contempt against her power.

"Anna!" The Snow queen chose to berate her sister, who laughed and laughed at her expense. The sound making Elsa's heart go lighter and a large smile bloom on her face. "I trust then that you will take care of this First July Winter Festival then? And if this is the First, there will be a Second and Third and so on, so we better set a committee" Anna nodded happily.

"Yes Elsa, Kai is aiding Kristoff with it, he volunteered to be part of the committee since he wants to help you" The Queen smiled. That oafish man might be a brute and a little uncouth to be part of court life, but he loved Anna with all his heart and that was more than enough Elsa could have wanted for someone to take her cherished sister as wife.

It had the benefit that with Kristoff in the castle, the people didn't feel as excluded from the royal line after the Gates have been opened after twelve years of exclusion – the Ice Harvester was a commoner, raised by Orcs too! If he could rise and ingrate himself with the current Queen and princess that there was hope more of them could too. Anna did her best to visit the town everyday to play with the children or talk with the people, helping spread the word that Elsa was as human as they were, only with a chilling extra gift.

"Kristoff is a good man, Anna, I am glad you chose him to be your consort" And glad she was. Anna blushed, nodding happily. "Now I believe we have duties to attend to" With that, the Queen dissolved their conversation and turned back to the pile of scrolls on her desk, waiting to be perused and if the case asks, signed. Anna giggled one more time but left her sister be in her office, leaving it, she made sure to stuck the door wide open, least Elsa gained some unsavory idea such as locking herself – again.

..

Time flew by and soon June became July and the summer heat had everyone in high spirits. Summer in their land was never severe due to the mountains and the water around them – such was their nice weather that it wasn't uncommon to notice a height in foreigner ships docking this time of the year looking for their blocks of Ice and other goods. Merchants tended to prefer Arendelle these couple of months as well, such was the merriment of having more than three dozens stalls of different foods and trinkets from all over the coast.

The people of Arendelle were happy and looking forward to the unexpected Winter Festival being held under the glaring sun of July under Anna's enthusiastic propaganda of the event. She had everyone who could helping in the preparations, spreading colors around the main square light poles, polishing glasses, repainting wood and doing reconstruction works – Arendelle's capitol was being burnished to look its best to the Queen, and that spirit elevated the mood of even the grouchiest.

Soon it was the selected day, and the bridge was full of smiling and cheering people waiting for their Queen to walk off the Castle and come greet them. Elsa left the gates and smiled as brightly as the sun, waving a magic hand and making a flurry of sparkling ice crystals form and reflect the sunlight, the rainbows formed had children and adult alike wide eyed in marvel, and thus began snowing – lightly and delicately.

Olaf cheered when his own flurry cloud contributed to the snow piling on the already chilled floor, it didn't take an hour for a thing sheet of snow to have formed. The crowd followed their Queen to the square and the stalls were opened – all expenses paid by the castle, the merchants happily gave candy to the little ones, while the parents relaxed with foods and drinks. Elsa said to Anna that since Arendelle was so wealthy, they should do something for their subjects – and Anna's Winter Festival was as good a chance as any.

Hundreds of their people were cheering, dancing and having a good time. The bards started playing and the bonfire lighted, Elsa willed her snow to fall in thicker waves and began to mingle, looking majestic and peaceful to the eyes of the beholders. Children started to approach her in small numbers, but when she didn't turn them away, they became braver and she was surrounded by eager little faces.

Flashes of Anna's frozen form curled in her mind for a moment, but then she remembered that there was a sure way of thawing something frozen and smiled sunnily to the children's happy sounds. She would never lose control again, for now her own heart wasn't frozen anymore.

"Lady Elsa, Lady Elsa!" they all called, and Elsa's resolve broke and she allowed herself to indulge in their requests. Something in the back of her mind rang though. A half connected instinct that she paid no mind to, but after a while the feelings of being observed made the Queen weary, and she expanded on her powers – there was something, something invisible to the naked eye lurking just beyond her perception.

Disbanding the children with their icy animal toys, Elsa searched through the throng of people, locating Anna dancing crazily to Kristoff's embarrassed, but fond smile. The presence was far from Anna, so she relaxed somewhat.

There… close… a shiver went down her spine when tendrils of a foreign power dared to lace around her searchingly. The snow around her rebelled against the warmth flooding with this presence but not because it felt unpleasant, but because there is something out there capable of touching her like this.

"I do not know who, or what are you. But I feel no ill intentions so allow me to caution you that should that change, you will feel my wrath" She told the open air feeling only slightly silly, for she knew there was something there and that something understood her if the swirling vortex of amusement that hit was any indication. Angered at such blatant disrespect, the temperature dropped drastically to the point where people huddled closer to the fire. Catching her blunder, Elsa calmed, but only when the presence disappeared altogether.

Steps approached, "Elsa, what was that?" Anna's concerned voice asked in a whisper.

"I don't know… there was something here, something I could not see but feel, like a void in the field of my magic – it's gone now" Worried, the princess looked pointedly around them.

"We can look for it later Elsa, you better calm them down" And indeed, more than one person looked weary. So the Ice and Snow Queen forced a grin on her face and raised her hands high in the sky. A giant, glowing snow flake flared to existence, dwarfing everything she did so far. There was an explosion of magic and the snow flake divided into dozens more that spread around glowing with inner magic, miniature icy stars dancing to the bards' tune and mingling within the people. They would last for days, Elsa made sure of it, she's already caught sight of more than one person capturing the glittering ice shards in glass containers to examine in eager curiosity.

Shaking her head, Elsa smothered a smile at Anna's stunned face. "Will that work as a distraction?"

Anna's answer was a tackle hug.

..

The Ice Queen knew that she would meet that mysterious presence again, only she didn't count on it being able to enter her dreams. She was atop one of the hills overlooking Arendelle, under the comfortable shade of a tree, and down she looked, toward the plaza where she and Anna were playing chase. It was one of her fondest memories. She didn't care much for the guards around them, or her parents' servants tending to them – to her, there was only Anna and their game.

Enjoying this dream as she was, it took a while to notice that something was different. A thick blanket of power befalling her psyche. Her own power revolted for a moment, before she recognized just what was invading her dream. "You again" Her voice called forth a glowing ball of light, similar to a small sun hovering right in front of her. It spilled along shafts of light the feelings of joy and tranquility "Now you enter my dreams…" and wasn't that strange? The ball of light shifted and grew limbs, and a blink of an eye later it wasn't a mere ball anymore, but held the faint shape of a man.

Startled, Elsa got to her guard. The man – ghost raised a placating had. "I am not here to hurt you or yours my Lady, I am simply a curious being enchanted by your beauty and light, attracted to you as I passed through your realm. Please allow us to indulge in conversation while in your dreams, for it is the only way we can do so" His voice was musical and beautiful and calming, Elsa let it wash over her chiming over her own aura.

His light drifted forward and touched hers in greeting. Something within Elsa gave and she knew instantly that she could trust that being – nothing holding that much light within them could be malicious, and he transmitted so much peace and joy in his very presence. And she also felt flattered all of sudden. That this being of so much power was enchanted by her was hard to believe.

Breathing out, Elsa resolved to find more about this shade of warm golden light. "What are you?" She asked, leaning down on the tree. The man' shade approached and sat down at her side uninvited, but the Queen found she didn't quite mind his closeness, even if she could not hold him in her gaze for long for his brightness hurt her eyes after a while.

"I am Glorfindel of Gondolin, an Eldar and First Born created by the Valar to share in the Song of Creation, I come from Arda, Middle Earth, a world far away from this one. In my first life, I was chief of the House of the Golden Flower and King Turgon's captain" His voice's cadence was almost hypnotic. Elsa couldn't move away and indeed, found herself leaning into his heat, mildly embarrassed at her own forwardness, Elsa diverged her conflicting feelings into the raw curiosity she felt about Glorfindel.

She had the faint impression that he was smiling. "Eldar?" And the longer she spent is his glowing presence, the more she trusted him. His warmth was spreading around her mental manifestation inside her dream and he radiated all his feelings – no trace of malice in him.

"Elves in the common tongue, my dear Queen – We are immortals in the way time does not affect us, though we can be killed by grief or a mortal wound - The First Born because when the Valar brought life to Arda, the Eldar came first, then came the Edain, the Second Born, the race of Men who were born with the curse of mortality in which they'd never be able to reach the Undying Lands" He revealed freely and gently. Elsa tried to picture a face to go with all his glory and try as she might, she couldn't grasp a face to go with his overwhelming presence.

"But how come you found your way here in my dreams?" Elsa squashed the girly side of her in favor of more curiosity. "Were you killed?" Worry filled her for a few moments before she heard the twinkling sound of laugher. The sound was beautiful and enchanting, mesmerizing Elsa – a blush bloomed on her cheek as the fantasy she entertained about a face to go with this man gained another layer. Then it dawned that he was laughing _at_ her, and the heat on her cheeks grew warmer as her eyes slanted into a glare.

"I do not laugh out of scorn, my dear Queen, but out of the sheer happiness I am feeling that you worry yourself over me, I see I am growing in your esteem and that makes me very content" His golden light shape bubbled, transmitting his feelings of giddy joy. Elsa blinked, overwhelmed for a moment by his sheer presence "To answer your questions, yes, I did die and was brought to the Halls of Mandos, where the soul of the departed Eldar goes after their health fails – In the presence of the Vallar, it was decided I'd be given a second chance for my fate on Arda had yet to be concluded, thus I am to spend a thousand years healing before being allowed to return to Arda. During this time, my spirit can soar through the vast cosmos and that is how I found you"

Her magic swirled around her in answer to his fiery one, Ice and Fire in a maelstrom of Silver and Gold, like the sun and the moon meeting in a twilight everlasting. Elsa had no idea her magic could reach such proportions in response to another and left the joy of an union she had no idea about grip her heart and make it lighter. She could have melted any ice right at that moment.

"I am sorry to hear of your death, Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin, yet it is not every day I get to meet a visiting, disembodied Eldar" A grin blossomed on her face, unmindful of the heat still permeating her cheeks "And if it is only in dreams we can talk, then you are welcome to mine if you wish to part with tales from your land, or about yourself" There was no way she could let this being go without learning more about him. He fascinated her, she felt drawn and bound by his power.

His willing presence pulsed with gratefulness, leaving her breathless and euphoric "I would like that, my dear Queen, and I would like even more if you part with tales of your own"

It was the start of a very strange friendship.

..

Waking up was hard, though she felt very well rested and practically glowed with joy, she didn't want to leave her dreams and Glorfindel behind. The wee hours of the morn were spent talking and sharing themselves, it didn't take long for Elsa to realize he was way older than she first perceived. He could fit several of her lifetimes inside his own and that had her even more infatuated with this being.

To her amusement, she found Anna eagerly waiting in front of her door holding the breakfast tray the servant should have been carrying. "I sent Hilda away, I have so much to talk to you about!" the red haired princess prowled into the room and settled the tray on Elsa's desk, pulling her barely dressed sister to sit on the large bed. "Tell me all about yesterday"

And so Elsa did. She talked about her time with the people graciously, smiling in remembrance and sharing in her happiness that her subjects were finally completely comfortable around her, and she around them. Then came the part she was half dreading and half anticipating. "Do you remember that presence I felt?" Anna's soft gaze sharpened.

"Yeah, I saw you talking to air and thought you finally lost it" It was said in a teasing tone. The Queen poked her sister on the arm making the other giggle. "But you said you felt something there and I believe you, Elsa, you wouldn't lie about it" The Ice Queen nodded, a lovely smile on her face as she remembered Glorfindel.

"In the end, the presence I felt was that of Glorfindel, he cannot be seen nor heard by normal means, and I was only able to because of my magic" Elsa explained. "When I laid to sleep, he entered my dreams, explaining his situation and I believed in him, Anna, he is the most incredible creature I've ever met" She was sure her voice turned breathy and that her cheeks were warm again.

Anna grinned impishly. "You like him! You're blushing, there is no denying it, Elsa, you fell in love with him!" The princess accused with delight.

"No! It's not like that Anna!" Elsa futile denial did nothing to assuage Anna's knowing look. The Queen sighed sadly. "And even if I did, indeed love him, there is no way we can be together for he is nothing more than a spirit" Anna deflated, reaching out and taking one of her sister's hands.

"True love will always find a way" The princess said with stony conviction, Elsa hoped she was right. "Is he gone for good?"

"No, I think he will keep to my dreams… Oh Anna… I want him gone yet I long to have him near, if only he was made of flesh and bones but he is naught but a shade only I can see and feel" She felt in her heart that while Glorfindel lingered, there was no way she'd be interested in another man, none could compare to the brilliance that was that Eldar spirit, his warmth kept her warmed even now and the ghostly impression of fingers lingered in a distant memory involving them both spending a single night talking their hearts out.

Anna's face was drawn and sad for her sister. "Will you tell me about him? This Glorfindel?"

Elsa nodded, drawing her sister near and holding her comfortably in slackened arms. "He said he was Glorfindel of Gondolin, head of his house and captain of a king…"

..

"I, Queen Elsa, announce that from this day forward Prince Hmir, son of my heart and eldest child of my sister, princess Anna of Arendelle is now my heir and heir to the crown of Arendelle" Her words were followed by applauds. Elsa looked at her befuddled nephew and godson with love shining in her eyes. He was a robust young man, strong, smart and just. He would make a good King one day, that she was sure.

For she never married nor procured a lover, not when her mind was filled with Glorfindel's light. She loved him, adored him with all her heart and soul, and couldn't see herself in another man's arm. Anna's family was her own, and she loved all her nephews and nieces like they came from her own flesh, they never wanted for nothing and Anna was more than happy to allow Elsa respite in her children's love.

A few years later, and Hmir was crowned King. Elsa was ill with age, time taking its toll on her mercilessly despite the spark of her power. Anna and Kristoff were long since gone, and the former Queem longed to join them if not for one thread holding her in life. She knew Glorfindel mourned her passing, and she would miss him dearly in whatever afterlife was reversed to those of the mortal race.

In the silence of her chambers after the physician left, Elsa closed her eyes, lids heavy, and waited for Glorfindel to appear… he never failed to show once they entered the realm of dreams and for once she was dreading this meeting, for she'd have to say goodbye.

But this time, he hadn't come. In his stead, there was a presence she could recognize faintly, it felt familiar like an old friend. "_Hello, my child… never fear your dreams Elsa, as you should never fear me" _A voice echoed, accompanied by the shade of a man that wasn't her Eldar Lord.

She knew then, who this was. "You are the Lord of Dreams, Irmo…"

"_Correct, my child… I have come with but one question… should the chance come to be with your Lord for eternity, or join your sister and family, what would you chose?"_ This was a tricky question… Elsa loved Anna like nothing else in the world, but she also loved Glorfindel like nothing else in the world… two different kinds of love that pulled on her heart insistently. Then, she thought about what would Anna chose? She'd dash head first into the chance to be with her one true love, and would never forgive Elsa should she chose something else…

"Had I the chance to choose, I would never leave Glorfindel' side" Was her answer to Irmo's question. The god himself smiled warmly down at her, and offered a hand.

"_Then come, my child, for the hour grows ever late and the path to my Garden narrows with the coming morn – the moment you depart with me, your fea will leave your mortal flesh and form in the Halls of Mandos, where a new vassal shall be formed – you are special, my child, for your fea holds a power none other could hold – that gives you this choice between mortality and immortality_" Which meant she would be able to stand in front of Glorfindel and hold him in her arms at last.

She didn't waste a second to hold onto his hand.

..

"Elsa's fea is made from the same song that brought the Maiar to us. Should she chose so, she can live an immortal life – however as she is, she is likely to follow her mortal sister's fate." Elsa heard Irmo talk, she knew to whom he was talking and longed for nothing more than to rush forward and sate the thirst of her heart.

After returning to Valinor with the Lord of Dreams, she received the blessing of the Valar and was made a Maiar, body and all, immortal for all sake and purpose. Like Glorfindel once told her, she could be killed, but her soul would simply return to Valinor and should she wish and the Valar allowed, be reborn again though she knew her Lord would find her wherever she went.

Oh, there was no doubt in her heart that Glorfindel was hers and much as she was his "I know of the Ice Queen's fate, my Lord, for she has grown old and weak even if her light still burns strong" His melodious voice attacked her ears, different now, stronger and clearer for they were spoken from a mouth and not from a thought.

"Hope is not lost, son of Gondolin, for the lady's fea has grown attached to your own as you have grown to hers, you love her and she loves you and she will come to you should you call" The Lord of Dreams revealed. The instant he said those words, Elsa felt the pull. Desperate and needy, a pull so strong she almost stumbled in a gasped breath. Glorfindel was calling desperately for her soul to join his, his call brimming in love and anguish that she would not answer.

"Would Lord Namo allow Elsa entrance in the Halls? She is not from Arda" He sounded resigned, more so because Elsa cruelly denied him answer as she looked forward to the joy on his face when he noticed she was already there.

Seeing their pain, Irmo simply pointed to Elsa, her cue, and she approached calmly and purposedly. Young in face and shinning in spirit. "Oh Glorfindel, you silly Eldar" She called, resisting no longer to his call. Her Elf almost tackled her as he finally, after fifty years, had the chance to gather her in his physical arms – the touch was painful and so filled with love that tears escaped from her eyes.

Of course her Lord had as much control as she did, and she didn't know whom started, but they soon were locked by their lips in a much passionate embrace to be held in public face. Glorfindel dried her tears with his kisses, and only then she noticed how her tears mingled with his own. "Marry me" He growled against her neck, finally having a nose with witch to take her scent in.

"I think a fifty years long engagement was enough" Elsa breathily laughed, and for once, she was truly happy with her Happy Ever After.

..

Fin!

Part 2! :D Elsa's POV during the first installment… what happens next I dunno.. but I don't think I will continue with Elsa in Rivendell, I think this wraps things up anyways- however if someone wants to, they are welcomed to continue, haha!


End file.
